Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Yamcha's Finest Hour!
by DbzpreteenGohanfan87
Summary: A side-story to the DBZ Alternate Path storyline. This takes place back on Earth during the months while Gohan and the others are away fighting in space. An accident on Earth gains Yamcha a new source of powers. Meanwhile, a new threat comes to threaten Earth. But with most of their most powerful fighters away in space. Can the remaining Earth-bound warriors hold the fort? Rated T
1. Ch 1: The Incident

**Chapter 1**

_**:The incident**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

While Gohan and his friends had been off in space bringing back Goku from the dead and saving the Nameks from Broly the Earth had been facing it's own crisis without the protection of it's most powerful defenders. It'd been five weeks after Gohan, Vegeta, Videl, Trunks, Bulma and Chi-Chi had departed for New Namek and over a month since Piccolo had left to join them too. Things had been moving along smoothly on Earth since then, Yamcha was staying over at the Briefs in order to help take care of baby Trunks as a favor to his long time love interest Bulma and also helping her father Dr. Briefs with all his various experiments. "Hey Doc? What the heck does this contraption do anyway? I mean, what the heck is it that you're working on this time? What's the experiment about?" asked Yamcha as he sat in a chair surrounded on both sides by scientific machinery with dozens of wires and electrodes sticking into him. "Oh? Well you see Bulma once told me that Vegeta told her that pure blooded Saiyans' hair never grows from the day they're born. Well that got the old gears turning and I thought why not try intergrating those features into a product that regrows hair and makes them stay that way. It was a good thing that I had samples of pure Saiyan DNA from Goku and Vegeta on file in order to create such a formula. Although I thought it would be best to use only Goku's DNA since we don't want to risk anyone accidently getting Vegeta's personnality traits. But just imagine it, people might never have to go for their haircuts as long as they live or bald people could grow back their hair to exactly the way it was before. Just imagine the possibilities my boy!" explained Dr. Briefs from behind his computer panel that sat parallel across to where Yamcha sat on the machinery. "Yeah... I can imagine it..." dreamily said Yamcha as he envisioned himself with his wild black mullet again and beind swooned over by women.

"Alright then, what do you say we get things started." said Dr. Briefs as he then began typing the keyboards on his computer and started up the machines. A pair of mechanical hands above Yamcha's head began moving as some dark greenish coloured gel-like substance was poured onto his head and the mechanical hands began lathering the substance on his head like an old fashioned shampoo. Things seemed to be going well, until the cat on Dr. Briefs' shoulder noticed a lovely little butterfly that had flown in from the garden outside and landed on the computer keyboard. The cat leaped in trying to catch the butterfly in a moment of comical animal instinct but it landed on the keyboard causing the computer and by defacto the machinery to go haywire.

The machinery around Yamcha began to short-circuit as the arms above him began to flail around in all sorts of directions and electrical shorts were happening all around. Before Yamcha could unstrap himself and get out he was electrocuted in his chair shortly before the machinery exploded behind him, knocking him out of his chair and into the floor face first. Smoke filled the room as Yamcha layed unconscious as electricity continued to coarse through his body as the glass vile containing the experimental substance in the machine cracked open and sending gooey liquid washing all over the floor. The liquid slowly spread its way across the floor until it reached Yamcha's still simmering electrified body and washed all over him. The heat from the shocks caused some of the liquid to evaporate and be absorbed into Yamcha's skin. After a few moments of being left all alone obscured by the smoke, Dr. Briefs finally battled his way coughingly through the smoke and rescued the unconscious Z-Fighter by dragging him to safety.

A few hours later, Yamcha sprang forth to wake up and found himself lying in a bed in the Capsule Estates' hospital wing. "Wha-What the heck happened?" asked a befuddled and confused Yamcha as he rubbed his hand on his head in confusion. "Aaah! I see that you're awake now. It's a good thing that since you're one of 'those' fighters that you're body is as tough as it is otherwise I don't think you would've survived long enough for me to pull you out." said Dr. Briefs as he sat at Yamcha's bedside. "Yeah, I remember now. We were conducting an experiment when the machinery blew out. How long was I out?" inquired Yamcha. "It's been about 2 to 3 hours since I've brought you here and I must say that you've shown an incredible recovery in waking up so fast. And it also appears that that's not the only thing that's worked fast. It seems that my new formula also works fast." Dr. Briefs jokingly explained. It was then that Yamcha realised that the hand he was rubbing his head with was holding a tuft of hair that was totally unlike the short black spikes he had on before. Yamcha then got out of bed and walked over to a nearby mirror on the wall and looked to find that his hair had grown back to the long wild black mullet he had had back before the invasion of the Saiyans. "OOOH YEAH! I am liking this! I'll bet the ladies are gonna like this. Especially now that Bulma's out of the picture for good now and I'm totally single again. The 'Wild Lone Wolf' is back!" exclaimed Yamcha as he then gave himself a total thumbs up pose in the mirror accompanied by a sparkling white smile.

As Yamcha continued to flex his arms and strike poses to himself in the mirror, Dr. Briefs looked on in silent dismay. "*coughing**clears his throat* Yes.. Well, according to your tests that I had done on you while you were out show that you are apparently in perfect health and so far you haven't shown any indications of any side-effects. Although I would like to keep you around for another day for observation or at least to wait until your blood test results come back just to make sure that nothing has effected your systems but I see no reason to keep you here any longer." announced Dr. Briefs. "Hey! That's great to hear doc!" exclaimed Yamcha as he turned around and forgot about his 'posing'. "Yes, but if you're not too busy I would like to ask you if you wouldn't mind continuing helping me with my work today. There's still many things I need to do today and I could still use someone to help me." asked Dr. Briefs in his usual friendly but lackadaisical style. "Sure thing doc! But just so long as its not me who's the guinea pig okay?" Yamcha pleaded in a somewhat whinny sounding voice. Dr. Briefs sweatdropped but then just laughed it off. "Hahaha... Don't worry, you won't have to go through that again. All you'll be doing from now on is observe and assist as I conduct my research and experiments for the day." explained Dr. Briefs which made Yamcha feel a heck of a lot safer and so he agreed and for the rest of the day Yamcha continued to assist Dr. Briefs in his work for the day.

* * *

A little later on in the day, Dr. Briefs went up to the observatory along with his assistant Yamcha and the newly arrived Oolong to continue tracking an object in space that he had been observing for the past couple of days. "Oh, dear me! Oh my, this isn't good my furry little colleague." mumbled Dr. Brief to his cat on his shoulder while he sat on an uplifted chair as he observed through the telescope. "Meow..." simply responded the cat. "Yes, I know, but how?" responded Dr. Briefs, as if he could understand the animal. "So what's the scoop Doc? Is it gonna hit?" asked Yamcha from the railing platform surrounding the telescope. "I'm afraid so my boy. It won't be long now." grimly assessed the still ever calm Dr. Briefs. "Whaaat? How can you be so calm?" exclaimed the incredulous Yamcha. "Can't we just destroy the darn thing for goodness sake?" questioned the ever cowardly Oolong. "Yes, we've thought about that. It's definitely an option. But the problem is it's inhabited." again grimly assessed Dr. Briefs as he continued to look through the telescope lens. "Huh?" exclaimed Yamcha. "It's either them or us?" simply said Oolong. It was then that Yamcha walked up to the opening in the observatory and leaned on it with his forearm as he looked off into the sky reflectively. "Yeah, I know but we don't want to hurt anyone. But man! What are we gonna do? This is sure is heck of a great time for Gohan and the others to be away in space. We could sure use their help right about now. I just wish Goku were here. I'd betcha he'd know what to do." said Yamcha as he stared off seriously into the sky.

* * *

Pretty soon all the regular scientists also detected the object and the news spread quickly over the world as panic gripped every person on Earth. The planet sized object continued it's path until it struck the Earth and made it explode into hundreds of millions of space rocks, but only on tv screens all over the Earth. "Well folks, you saw it. That's the computer simulation of what's going to happen to the Earth later this afternoon. Now, if you're anything like me _then you're scared and you don't want to spend the last moments on Earth in a television studio!_ So have a happy end of the world. See you, bye!" said the newsman on the tv screen as he hastily picked up a bunch of stuff and started walking out the studio which then caused the people holding the camera to panic and drop it and run for their lives. Krillin was forced backwards in surprise out of his couch from what he saw on his televison at KameHouse. "Holy cow! I just wanted to see the sports! *groans* Instead I find that the worlds ending. Oh man, it can't end! I've never even gone on a date with Android 18 yet. _DooaaaaaH! It's not fair, I haven't even lived yet!_" cried out Krillin as he looked up with tears streaming out of his eyes. "There, there honey *snores* It's alright, don't worry ladies there's enough of me to go around." mumbled out Master Roshi as he slept in a deckchair with a perverted magazine laying on top of his face. "How can Master Roshi sleep at a time like this!" asked out loud an incredulous Krillin.

* * *

Meanwhile, as people panicked in the streets around them, Launch and Chiaotzu were watching the exact same program as Krillin did on the many tv screens on display in a store window with bags in their hands. "Great! I finally find Tien again and managed ta convince him ta let me live with him again guys and this happens while I'm out shoppin." said a highly annoyed sounding Launch. "Well just so long as you agreed to stop robbing people then you can stay. Both you and Tien should have a little love in your lives. But yeah, it is bad that this had to happen now of all times. I hope that Krillin and Yamcha can handle things on their own." spoke Chiaotzu as he then watched overhead as two white jetstreams flew in the skies over the city.

The streaks belonged to Yamcha and Krillin as they made their way high in the sky to try and intercept the incoming threat. "Alright, remember what the Doc said, we're not trying to destroy this thing, just change its course." said Yamcha as he and Krillin floated above some clouds. "Right, I got it. It's risky though. It would be alot easier just to blow the whole thing up ya know." said Krillin with a hint of question in his voice. "Yeah, I know but do you want the deaths of possibly millions of innocent people on your conscience?" asked Yamcha rhetorically. "I was afraid you'd say something like that." replied Krillin. Suddenly the wind picked up as the stellar object began to close in with the Earth's atmosphere. Meanwhile, Chiaotzu and Launch observed from down below somewhere in the countryside near the city looking up in the sky praying for their success.

"HAAAAAAAA!" screamed out both Yamcha and Krillin as they both unleashed their powerful Kamehameha waves simultaniously up into space. Their beams danced, snaked and wound their way around each other until they combined into one massive Kamehameha beam. The blast made contact with the planetary object but for some reason it broke apart on contact like a water droplet on a waxed dome. "WHAT!? OH NO!" screamed out Yamcha in surprise and horror as both he and Krillin were totally stunned at what had happened to their beam. The planet then closed in on them and caused terrible wind pressure that blew them away.

As the object closed with the surface of the Earth it caused all sorts of devastation all across the eastern side of the planet. High winds blew away buildings and cities as well as causing massive waves to rise up and devastate coastal areas and flooding cities and their streets with massive waves. Volcanoes erupted and earthquakes that broke the ground occured all over the east side of the planet as people themselves for what they feared was the end of all. Chiaotzu and Launch were forced to hunker down on the grassy ground as the hurricane-like winds threatened to blow them off their feet. "THIS IS ITTTTTT!" screamed Launch as she felt the moment had come. But then the planetary object suddenly and unexpectedly shifted its course on its axis as if on its own just before it would've impacted the Earth. The object then suddenly exploded inexplicably on its own after getting a safe distance away from Earth and leaving it unharmed. The threat had been averted, but for what reason?

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Well... there you have it, Yamcha's going to be starring in his own sidestory. I always felt that Yamcha got shafted in the DBZ series and even in Dragonball a little. I always felt that his character was really cool, especially at the start of the original series. And when he appeared at the start of the Saiyan Saga, I initially thought that he looked as cool and as feral as ever and that he looked ready to seriously rip it up. But then he sorta... got... killed... A major buzzkill. And then he sorta started getting **_**really**_** shafted as a character after that. And now this is my chance to rectify that to a certain extent. And so while the others are of in space reviving Goku and fighting Broly, Yamcha and the rest of the gang left behind are going to be dealing with a threat back on Earth. This story is going to be about Yamcha getting a power up and saving the world from Lord Slug and will follow mostly about the events of Movie 4. With Yamcha taking the leading role from Goku and with Tien and Chiaotzu taking the places of Piccolo and Gohan in the movie.**

**And about the whole "incident" with the shampoo and the Dr. Briefs. Now I'll admit that it was a pretty crazy and implausible scenario, but given from what we've seen in DBZ itself, it's not as implausible as other things we've seen. But then again, you can't really say that you couldn't really see Dr. Briefs attempting a crazy scheme like this can you? But long story short, this was the best way I could think of to give Yamcha a power up while giving him the wild hair I loved back and simultaniously make it seem plausible for the characters and all the while making it work for the movie plot while making it believable in its own universe.**


	2. Ch 2:Lord Slug lands

**Chapter 2**

_**:Lord Slug lands**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

The east side of the world lay devastated but for some reason it remained. "Hey Chiaotzu, are we still alive?" asked Launch as she and Chiaotzu came back to their senses and found themselves covered in dirt and surrounded by devastation around them. "Yeah... I think?" said Chiaotzu as he lifted himself up and looked around their surroundings. However Launch was the first one to get up to her feet and look up to see the remains of the destroyed object disintegrate in the atmosphere in a beautiful show of meteor showers. "Wow, checks it out. Its beautiful isn't it? They must've had ta destroy the whole freakin' thing!" said Launch as she mistakenly believed that it was her friends whole were the cause of their salvation. However something caught the corner of Chiaotzu's eye and he turned his attention to East City where they once were to find that there was a large purple crab-like object that didn't belong at the edge of the city. "Oh wow, what is it?" asked Chiaotzu in wonder at the new arrival. "Well we won't know just standin here so come on let's check it out!" practically ordered Launch as she ran back to the city and the object while followed closely by Chiaotzu.

Meanwhile a crowd gathered in front of the huge metal object which had steam coming out all around it which indicated that it was cooling down from its landing. The enormous structure was obviously a spaceship and hundreds of people had gathered to the event in wonder of what it could possible be and why it was there. Pretty soon a ramp with stairs dropped down and a man in a black and white armored space suit similar to the Saiyans with an "S" symbol on the left breast-plate came out. At first he briefly covered his eyes from the glare of the Sun with his forearm as if he was unused to it before he then looked down at the innocents of the crowd. "Alright men, let's do this!" ordered out the apparent commander and then hundreds of soldiers in identical uniforms came out and down the stairs in files of two. They formed into a single rank on the ground and stood at attention while the rest of the men stayed in perfect attention on the stairs. "Attention! we hereby claim this planet, from this moment on belongs to Lord Slug supreme ruler of the universe. Anyone who resists will be exterminated." declared the leader in front of the men. However, the crowd just balked at this supposed threat and just laughed at the name 'Lord Slug'. It was then that Launch and Chiaotzu managed to squirm their way to the front of the crowd to see what was going on.

"What's everybody laughing about? These guys look pretty serious." said Chiaotzu as he recognised that they were a serious threat. "Well I ain't scare of em' so we ain't leavin!" yelled out Launch, as fearless and aggressive as ever. "On my mark, FIRE!" ordered out the alien army leader as the soldiers then started shooting out energy beams like firing squads at the crowds, making them run and scatter in fear. At seing this remorseless act Chiaotzu leaped into action to try and protect the endangered people. He charged headlong into the hailstorm of yellow energy fire screaming his head off in a battlecry with the energy blasts either going over his head due to his short stature or randomly off to the side and one or two that he simply swatted aside due to how weak they were. When he finally got close enough he leaped up in the air and came down to kick the squad leader's face right through his helmets' visor. Chiaotzu then blocked a punch from the soldier right next to him and then systematically began fighting the rest of the soldiers. The soldier who's visor Chiaotzu had smashed was now exposed to the Sun's rays and it almost seemed to be harmful to his skin as he began clutching at his face and wandering around in agony. Meanwhile Chiaotzu continued to fight against the horde of soldiers but he was much stronger than them so he had no problem taking them down.

However, unbeknownst to the young warrior he was being watched onboard the ship by four sinister figures. "Look at those pathetic weaklings, they cannot even stop that little midget kid!" said one gruff sounding alien with an ugly brutish face and bat-like wings as they watched a hollowgraghic projection of Chiaotzu fighting. "They are pathetic I agree, but he's more powerful than he looks, his techique is superb." said another more humanoid looking alien with sky blue skin, blond hair, small goat-like horns and a softer more intelligent sounding voice. "Lord Slug, should we intervene?" asked the little frog-like alien. The figure in question identified as Lord Slug was seated in the middle of the room on a golden chair like a throne and flanked by his three minions. _(A/N: BTW He's a young Lord Slug in this story already right here, so just imagine him young. If you'll just bear with me it'll all be explained later on.)_ Lord Slug just looked grimly at the screen for few moments until he got up and walked up to the hollow projector and stood there with his hands behind his back contemplating on something. "Sire?" questioned the tall handsome alien, confused as to his master's inaction. "I'm going down there myself! It would be bad form for our men to be getting shown up by a tadpole on the first day of a new conquest and I want to show this planet the terrible power of its new ruler. Besides, it been a while since I've had the chance to stretch my legs." said Slug with a wicked smile, his evil minions chuckled knowingly behind him as they thought about all the fun they were going to have.

Back at the battle, Chiaotzu found himself in the middle of five guards trying to overwhelm him with numbers by leaping at him to assault simultaniously. Seeing Chiaotzu in danger of being surrounded, Launch leaped into action from her hiding place behind a broken car to help her friend. However Chiaotzu needed little help as he quickly dispatched three of the guards in mid-air one after the other and then landed facing the other two. Two more guards landed behind Chiaotzu and prepared to catch him in a pincer movement with the first two guards. "Chiaotzu duck!" ordered Launch as she ran up from behind the first two guards. Chiaotzu was caught surprised by Launche's appearance but he did as asked and ducked down just as the two soldiers behind him launched beams at him. The beams missed Chiaotzu and went on to hit the two guards in front as they were too distracted by the running crazy woman coming up behind them. Launch ran in between and through the two smoke clouds that now occupied the two soldiers positions and made a running leap up above Chiaotzu's head to skillfully take out the two guards to the rear.

"Wow! Nice one Launch..." said an amazed Chiaotzu after getting back up and wondering where she'd learned those moves. "Thanks, ya know a girl can't help but ta learn a few things afta hangin around with you guys for a while." said a boasting Launch as she flashed a victory sign with a prideful smile on her face. But then she was interrupted by an opportunistic guard who rapidly gave her a punch to the stomach before she could get her guard back up. "Heeeyyyy!" yelled out Chiaotzu at the injustice of hitting Launch when her guard was down. Chiaotzu quickly picked up the fallen beauty and got her out of the way moments before the soldiers blasted their position. But as he was making their getaway Chiaotzu's black bonnet hat with a red ball was blown off and he lost their momentum when he reached out to try and grab it back but it was too late and he then had to make a forced landing nearby.

The black and red bonnet rolled over and stopped at the feet of Lord Slug himself. "My, my, people are just so careless with their valuables nowadays." said the hooded Lord Slug sarcastically as he picked up the article and lightly threw it back as hundreds of his soldiers bowed in respect and submission. Chiaotzu immediately caught it and put it back on his head but didn't take his eyes off Slug as he immediatly recognised that he had to be the head bad guy of these men. "Hey you! You're the boss of these guys aren't you? We never did anything to you, so why did you come down here causing all this trouble? You're guests here you know?" exclaimed Chiaotzu as he continued to cradle Launch's body. Suddenly the three henchmen of Slug appeared in front of their master in space suits similar to their men. "Our master Lord Slug has commandeered this planet, you are his guests now. Follow his edict and you shall live, or you can join the countless others who have tried to resist and died." declared the more humanoid looking alien. "No! You don't scare me! Just what do you want with our planet anyway?" questioned a boiling Chiaotzu. "It's simple, we're going to terrafreeze it and convert it into our own personnal star cruiser." proudly boasted the alien as if it was an everyday occurence. "But, you can't..." squeaked out Chiaotzu as his face and body became stiff as the revelation stunned him. "Of course we can you fool! You're in denial, wake up... boy. Look, just stay out of our way, you're out of your league here. You're playing with the big boys now." the blue skinned humanoid alien arrogantly said, attempting to intimidate him.

However, Chiaotzu was far from intimidated, in fact his statements and attitude only served to make him mad. "No! I won't let you do it!" yelled out as he charged at them in blind fury but he was rapidly double kneed in the gut by the humanoid alien and the husky one with wings since they moved too fast for Chiaotzu to track. His cap fell off his head, but it was caught by the smaller alien who tauntingly put it back on his head before topling him over with one easy finger. "Grrrr... If only Gohan and the other Saiyans weren't away in space." Chiaotzu muttered under his breath while he tried to get back up, thinking that nobody could hear him, but Lord Slug's hearing was much sharper than Chiaotzu realised and apparently it caught Lord Slug's interest. "Yeeessssss I love secrets. Come here boy, allow me to read your mind." said Slug as he leveled his hand up at Chiaotzu palm open and suddenly Chiaotzu began sliding towards Lord Slug as if being pulled along by some kind of energy force like a piece of metal to a magnet. Chiaotzu tried to resist but he was too weakened to do anything. Soon he had his head right up against Slugs' hand which he then used to search through the little warrior's mind.

Slug soon learned about the Earth's warriors, they're approximate history, how strong they were and how some of their strongest were off planet by reading Chiaotzu's memories. He also learned that there were seven magical orbs called Dragonballs on this planet and how they were currently inactive. Those images brought back some old distant memories of his past back to the forefront. Once he was done with scanning Chiaotzu's mind he simply threw him out onto the pavement like a piece of trash. "My Lord, what are your orders?" questioned his blue skinned underling as he and the rest of his army bowed down to him. However, Slug wouldn't respond to them as he looked up in the sky in reflection in a sea of memories. He remembered about how he and his people were banished from their homeworld by their lesser brethren using the great mystical Dragonballs. He remembered of how he returned to that place centuries later with an army at his disposal with which he used to extract vengeance on his people for him since he couldn't step foot on his homeworld due to the wish that permanently banished his people. His men captured his former people and had them watch aboard his ship as he used the Dragonballs to wish himself eternal youth. But before he could make his terrible second wish one of his brethren stepped in and wished for he and his army to be transported somewhere else, which they were. A third wish was placed in that barred him or any of the men under his command from ever stepping foot on planet Namek ever again. But now over 20 years later, thanks to a new set of dragonballs being discovered on planet Earth he has another chance, which brings us to today.

Finally, Lord Slug shook off his revery that had overtaken him for a few moments and looked back to his men with a grim face. "Start work on terrafreezing the planet immediately! I want this planet converted in the fastest possible time." ordered Slug in his grouchy-type voice. "Huh yes, yes of course my lord... But why so quickly my lord? There should be no need to hurry with this backwater planet should there?" questioned the blue skinned one, voicing the question of everybody else's minds. However Lord Slug silenced them with one cold look. Although he would normally punish such questioning of his orders with rapid and immediate execution but this time his question was invalid in point to his men. "It seems that they have some powerful friends that could pose some serious problems even to us who are currently off world and I want to have this planet operational and away before they arrive. Also it seems that there are some items of unparalelled value to me hidden on this planet and I want control of this planet so I can have them. Any more questions?" Lord Slug explained in a rather intimidating fashion which answered all their questions and clammed them up rather nicely from any more. They then immediately went to work freezing the planet. A device that looked something like some sort of probe was launched from the ship into the atmosphere and it started emitting black clouds that quickly began covering the entire planet. Dark times lay in store for the Earth.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** So Lord Slug has landed and the movie plot is in full swing. I modified things a little bit and am going to give Lord Slug himself a bit more of a backstory in order to cope with the fact that the Dragonballs are in slumber mode due to the fact that they were used less than a year earlier (in this case only a few months timewise) at this point and therefore couldn't be part of the plot so I had to compensate for that. Now Lord Slug seemed to me to be the only villian who was both strong enough to pose a threat and weak enough for Yamcha in this period to possibly take down. I tried thinking of several other possible villains but this one was the only one with the script where Yamcha could possibly steal the leading role and be used for it effectively. I mean let's face it, with the way Goku was in this movie Yamcha could've effectively replaced him image-wise and character-wise if things were modified in the right places. Well, this is going to be my attempt to do just that.**


	3. Ch 3:The Battle commences

**Chapter 3**

_**:The Battle Commences**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Dark evil clouds rapidly overtook the skies of the Earth and pretty soon they covered the whole planet. They blotted out the sun and rapidly made everything on Earth go cold as the temperature dropped. Meanwhile back at the spaceship a computerized voice thundered over the men on the ground. "Attention all troops, the atmosphere is now suitable for breathing. Repeat, the atmosphere is now suitable for breathing." said the computerized voice over the loudspeaker. The men in spacesuits took off their helmets to reveal that they were all members of a species with purple skin and tall crowns shaped like the heads of torpedo tubes. "Their like children, give them some air to breath and their happy." borishly commented the handsome blue skinned alien while he and his two cohorts watched their men from above in the spaceship. "It's still too hot for my tastes." said the big one with wings while he waved his hand on his face in a show of cooling himself off. "Heheheh, it's all that insulation you're as thick as a building. This is nice tropical weather, just warm enough to keep my toes from getting numb but still cold enough to kill the Earthlings." said the little green frog-like alien as if to make light of things. "Myeah, soon they'll be dropping like flies." said the big one with a sick smile on his face as they watched their men implement a crab like machine with lights that used a metal bore to drill into the ground. "Nothing like a little home improvement." sickly joked the little green one to the others enjoyment as they watched the defiling of the Earth's natural resources to the aliens use.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the world Yamcha was waking up to some cold air. "Yoah, man it's cold. I really should go get a sweater." said Yamcha, attempting to be a bit sarcastic as he woke up laying on his back and his breath coming into contact with the cold air. "While you're at it get one for me." said Yajirobe in a sarcastic reply as he leaned over Yamcha after having apparently giving him a senzu bean and being all bundled up with a scarf and jacket. "Yajirobe?" Yamcha said questioningly as he realised who was there. "Who'd you expect to see, Santa Claus? I guess that senzu bean did the trick huh?" said Yajirobe in sarcasm again. But as Yamcha got up his upper body to check on himself he heard what was sounded like some ice cracking and he looked down to his hand to see that he was in fact some ice which te weight of his hand had cracked. "Ice? In the tropics? Yoah man, Check it out." Yamcha exclaimed as he saw the devastated area full of ruined buildings from the near planetary collision earlier and that they were all trapped in ice that stretched to the horizon. "Well hey, I'd love to stay here and gawk with you Yamcha but I'm freezing my tail off. I'm outta here." annoyedly said Yajirobe as he then promptly walked away and leaving Yamcha to gawk.

But then as Yajirobe walked away he walked past Krillin who was rising out of some nearby wreckage. "Hey, did you give Yamcha a senzu bean?" asked Krillin. "Yeah, I kinda figured that he'd be blistered after trying to deflect that planet." said Yajirobe, having walked back. "Well hey what about me?" complained Krillin. "Yeah, what about you?" said yajirobe as he once again made to leave. "Hey, come oonnn gimme one." insisted Krillin. "Alright, here ya little baby." grumpily said Yajirobe as he tossed him a senzu bean. Meanwhile, Yamcha watched as two white birds fell out of the sky in pain and dying from the cold. He was starting to see the seriousness of the situation.

* * *

In the meantime, Launch and Chiaotzu had somehow escaped from their encounter earlier with the invaders and had returned to the capsule house they were staying in with Tien somewhere near some woods. Launch was busy making some hot coco over the stove in order to warm herself and her housemates up from the cold while Tien sat at the nearby kitchen table. "So? That's the whole story huh? And all this happened while I was out meditating in the mountains?" said Tien, having just returned not too long ago from his training outside. "Yeah, and da no good creeps turned da weatha on us. So once yous and Chiaotzu warm yourselves and gets back on ya feet then ya can go out there and mangle 'em! Just make sure you leave some of dem for me!" said Launch as she served him some hot coco. "Yeah... right... Speaking of Chiaotzu, where is the little guy?" asked Tien. "He's in his room. The whole thing really took it out of the little guy. I'll go get him for ya's." said Launch. She then went to Chiaotzu's room only to scream and drop the hot coco in surprise at finding the room empty. "What is it Launch? What's wrong?" yelled out Tien as he quickly came over to check out what had happened. "It's Chiaotzu! He's gone! He's must've snuck out and gone back!" exclaimed Launch and at this statement Tien got an intense look.

* * *

Back at East City, Chiaotzu was hiding himself behind the body of a wrecked truck in order to spy on the workings of the alien invaders. But suddenly a bright light illuminated him from behind, caught like a deer in a headlight he saw a bunch of alien guards standing in the ruined street behind him. "You! Where are you going?" questionned the soldier with the flashlight. "Uh oh! I have to get out of here!" said Chiaotzu more to himself as he panicked at having been discovered. He then immediately made a run for it around the front of the truck only to be faced by the hundreds of soldiers working in front of the ship. "Look, it's that clown again." said the foremost soldier followed by "Get him!" from another and then they all ran forward to gang up on little Chiaotzu.

Despite his size and the overwhelming numbers ranged against him, Chiaotzu was still much better than these average soldiers as he quickly took care of several soldiers who attacked him. But immediately after dispatching some initial fighters there came a massive horde of soldiers running right at him. Chiaotzu however determinedly stood his ground as he raised his arms in the air screaming as he charged up an energy attack and then rapidly pushed them forward which they unleashed a powerful yellow beam straight at his foes. The attack hit the initial soldiers leading the charge and the explosion knocked out many men but there were still much more men coming up from behind them. Chiaotzu flinched in horror that his attack didn't stop them and at the enormity of the numbers arrayed against him. He was forced to run away from his position, all the while being chased by the horde of men.

At some point Chiaotzu stopped in his tracks and sweeped his leg out tripping up the soldiers right behind him, causing the following men to bump into each other in a domino effect that left dozens of men in a heap. Chiaotzu quickly escaped from the heap of men he had caused and flew into the air where he unleashed another yellow beam into the tattered bundle of men below. However there were still much more that he still missed. "*Pant*pant* There's too many." Chiaotzu said to himself while trying to catch his breath. But then he turned around in surprise to find himself surrounded in the back by still more men who were waiting there for him. "There he is! Fire!" exclaimed one of the men in the ranks as they immediately fired hundreds of small energy blasts. Chiaotzu tried to dodge them but there were too many and was eventually tagged by a few which knocked him out of the sky and he landed with a thud on the ground. The numbers game had caught up with him as hundreds of men came running at him as he painfully but bravely tried to get back up to defend himself but it was apparent that he was about to be overwhelmed.

But suddenly, just before they were about to reach him an explosion came out of nowhere that devastated their advance and protected Chiaotzu much to his amazement. He then saw a figure come out and manhandle the two remaining soldiers nearby while being bathed in the lights from the crabe-like tunnelling machine behind them. "Hey! Let go of me!" protested the stuggling soldier who was held up by the throat. "Gladly!" said the figure as he then threw the soldier into the light, breaking it and revealing the figure to be the mighty Tien. "Yeah! Tien!" exclaimed Chiaotzu in excitement at being overjoyed to see his friend and big brother-like figure join the fight.

Meanwhile, on the ship's throne room a tattered and battleworn soldier came running into the room and knelt. "Lord Slug intruders!" informed the soldier. "So what? Deal with it!" Lord Slug angrily shot out as he crushed an energy ball he was playing with in his hand, annoyed at being interrupted from what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Tien who had arrived on the battlefield was staring down intensely at the men surrounding him and Chiaotzu. "Chiaotzu... You shouldn't have tried to go off alone." Tien said, not even turning around to look at his little comrade. "Yes... I know Tien, but what now?" asked Chiaotzu as he ran up next to Tien. "Now, the real battle begins." grimly stated Tien as he stared down at some new arrivals to the battlefield. Apparently the three 'generals' had now arrived to take care of their mens' problem. "Move back men, you're in the way." said the large bat-winged alien as he signaled the soldiers behind him to move away, which they did and left the surrounding area empty to fight in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamcha and Krillin were flying over a frozen city some distance away as they investigated what was going on. "Wow! The whole planet's frozen. Weird!?" said Krillin in disbelief as they overflew the area and saw that even the waterfalls were frozen solid.

* * *

"Well what do we have here? Medamatcha you take the little guy and Three-eyed one is mine." said the large alien as he flew in in front of the thers while cracking his knuckles in anticipation. "Aww man! What a rip-off, no fair!" complained the little green one apparently called Medamatcha. "Hmph.. Just be glad I'm letting you fight." said borishly the blue skinned handsome alien as he stood overlooking them on a crableg of the tunneling machine.

"You scum, just shut up and fight." said an intense looking Tien. "What did you call us? Wrrrraaaaahhhh!" shouted the enraged and insulted big bat-winged alien as he charged forward recklessly in anger at Tien. But Tien could easily see the sloppy move and started levatating away backwards with the alien in hot pursuit. Tien easily flipped over the henchmen's punch which went through the side of the truck Chiaotzu had been hiding behind earlier. The alien quickly got his hand loose and followed Tien up to the rooftop of the building behind. Tien lazily dodged the wide and slow punches the alien threw. Tien then lazily plodded down near the edge of the rooftop and both opponents stood at a standstill. "Alright wise guy. So your fast and you know how to run like a weak chicken! But do you know how to fight? Huh!?" taunted the frustrated alien. "Hmph, why don't you give it your best shot?" invited Tien. "You got it!" shouted the alien as charged forward only to have his punch caught easily by Tien. Tien then slowly pushed his opponent's hand back showing who had the superior strength before crushing it with his one hand and then quickly breaking his arm by crushing it between his elbow and knee. The alien then fell back down on one knee and clutching his arm in pain. "N-No fair, I didn't know you were this strong!" complained the henchman as he realised how overmatched he was.

The gruff alien tried to charge again but his punch was once again blocked only this time by a forearm and then it was followed up with a sharp kick to the gut that sent him crashing through the concrete railing on the roof and straight to the ground. But he quickly got up from his fall and ran inside the building which contained a clothing store on the first floor. He looked through the open windows ready with his good arm for a blast, waiting for Tien to follow his track of fall to the outside. 'There, a perfect place for an ambush... He'll never know what hit him.' thought the cruel henchman as he waited for Tien to appear. But he was in for a rude surprise as Tien accommodated his request to appear but from an all together different direction as Tien broke throught the ceiling and surpised him from the back. "Waiting for me?" sarcastically taunted Tien before he blasted the alien straight through the shop windows.

Tien lazily walked through the broken windows who's frames were now on fire from the residual effects of his blast to his downed opponent who was getting back up to a sitting basis. "Hold on! Hold on! Please, please don't kill me! You're strong but you can't beat Lord Slug. So why not join him while you can, huh?" pleaded the alien, offering his hand in the process. Tien made as if to give his hand too. "Excellent! I see you want to live ha! You won't be sorry. It's the smart thing to do... Huh!?" droned on the alien as he thought Tien was joining him until Tien's hand came palms open right up to the alien's face and then blasted his head away cleanly killing him instantly in ruthless manner. Meanwhile the blue skinned alien was watching the whole thing from a distance. "So, it's my turn? That fool!" said the handsome one with distain as he went to leap off into action.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Well the movie plot is coming along nicely. I hope your all enjoying where I've switched the characters up in their roles. Not much else to say.**


	4. Ch 4:Yamcha arrives on the scene

**Chapter 4**

_**:Yamcha arrives on the scene**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

While Tien was busy dealing with the big bat-winged alien, Chiaotzu was having his hands full with the green frog-like alien called Medamatcha. The small alien was throwing pink energy balls around like a crazed lunatic, laughing like a maniac as he did it and Chiaotzu had to either dodging or sidestep the randowly thrown objects that landed round him. Chiaotzu tried launching an attack of his own in counterattack but Medamatcha simply batted it away without even noticing nor stopping his pattern of attack. Shocked at seing his attack batted away so easily, Chiaotzu stopped weaving out of the way of the energy attacks and was left open to the attacks already coming towards him. Chiaotzu covered himself at the last minute and was forced to endure having the attacks hit him dead on.

When the smoke from the attacks cleared Chiaotzu was revealed laying on the ground writhing in pain with his clothes slightly torn and several scratches and burns marking his body. "Not bad. You've survived round 1. But nobody ever makes it passed round 2! Try your luck?" taunted Medamatcha as he then went into a series of fast hand motions before stopping with his hands touching together in a particular handsign _(A/N: Basically the handsign Shikamaru makes as a habit when he goes into thinking on a strategy. Look up the character in _**Naruto**_ if you don't know what I'm talking about.)_ and then making his eyes wirl around creepily like someone who had gone insane. Suddenly some things started growing out the sides of Medamatcha's head and shoulders. Pretty soon those growing things formed eyes, mouths and arms as they revealed themselves to be small child-like mini versions of Medamatcha himself which creeped the hell out of Chiaotzu. The four small creatures then leaped off their "parent" and went after Chiaotzu who leaped off into the air to try to avoid them but they just followed him up. Chiaotzu tried to ward them off with shots of energy but they simply scattered and dodged. Chiaotzu screamed out in horror that he couldn't hit them and in his moment of weakness they latched onto him. "Wahaha Hi hi hi! They've got you now! Can you feel it? They're absorbing all of your energy! Waaahahahahahaha!" laughingly taunted Medamatcha from below as he watched the creatures he had unleashed glowed green like glowrods as they absorbed the energy out of a struggling Chiaotzu.

After a short while Chiaotzu dropped down to the ground like a stone after having had all the energy drained from his body. "I'm so proud of those little guys." said Medamatcha as he then whistled, ordering his little "children" back from their feeding. The four little creatures then happily returned to being absorbed back into the skin of their "parent" and leaving Chiaotzu twitching on the ground. Meanwhile Tien had just finished with his opponent when he recognised that Chiaotzu was in trouble. "Chiaotzu I'm coming!" yelled Tien in concern as he ran to his comrade's aid but a pair of hands rose up from underground and grabbed his feet. Meantime Medamatcha was looking on at the twitching Chiaotzu with evil intensions in his eyes as he laughed at his opponents misery."Hi hi hi hi! Someone needs to put him out of his misery. Like Meee!" said Medamatcha as he prepared to launch the final blow. "Chiaotzu!" screamed Tien in worry. But then a head popped out of the ground revealing to be the blue skinned handsome alien. "Hey friend, you should be worrying about yourself!" tauntingly said the alien as he continued to hold Tien at bay. Tien tried to shut him up with a blast directly to the face. "Bye bye!" taunted Medamatcha as he put his hands forward in a last preparation to blast away Chiaotzu.

"Nooo! NOOOOO!" screamed Tien as he desperately flew up to save his friend but apparently the blue skinned alien he thought he'd blasted away continued to hold on. "Thanks for the lift!" taunted the alien as he'd apparently not been hurt by Tien's blast. Tien was surprised he was still there but that didn't stop him from sending an eye beam from his third eye down to try to shake him off. The beam missed but it forced the alien to let go of his hold in order to dodge it which left Tien free to rescue his friend. "CHIAOTZU!" screamed Tien as he made his way but then Medamatcha launched his energy wave. The attack was a second away from hitting Chiaotzu when Tien sacrificed himself and took the beam dead in the back and saving Chiaotzu. But then the handsome alien joined up with Medamatcha and they both peppered the area with more blasts in order to make sure they finished off their opposition. Medamacha and the blue skinned alien then waited anxiously for the smoke to clear and reveal their handywork.

When the smoke cleared it revealed a crater with a spot in the middle that didn't seem affected and that was where Tien was found cradling something underneath him. Tien's shirt was torn clean away in the back and his back was covered in scorch marks. "This was supposed to be my day off. Now I'm all dirty." complained the blue skinned one as he dusted himself off. Medamatcha then walked over to the downed Tien and kicked him over with his foot to reveal the injured Chiaotzu underneath. "Stop complaining... It was a blast! These guys were wimps." said Medamatcha as he raised his hand to deliver to coup-de-gras to Chiaotzu. But then a thin blue beam shot at him from out of nowhere from an above angle and he was forced to leap out of the way. "Look out!" yelled the handsome one as they were then both forced to simultaniously leap out of way of another pair of identical beams. "Who are they?" questioned the blue one as both Yamcha and Krillin appeared touching down from the sky.

Yamcha and Krillin landed in immediate ready stances, Yamcha in his patented Wolf Fang Fist stance and Krillin in a somewhat horse-riding stance, both ready for action. "It looks like we have some uninvited guests to our planet. Looks like you guys have been busy settling in. Don't you know it's impolite to wreck other people's homes?" Yamcha said, ever the joker in these situations but only this time his face was dead serious instead of jovial like he usually would be. "Hi hi hi, coming here was a big mistake my friend. Freezing to death would be better, I think your friends over there could testify to that." mocked Medamatcha. It was then that Yamcha turned around in shock as he realised as if for the first time that Tien and Chiaotzu were laying down behind him and they looked to be in bad shape. Yamcha quickly ran over to where little Chiaotzu lay and picked him up slightly. "Oh God! Chiaotzu, are you okay? Speak to me!" frantically questioned Yamcha with his voice raised. "Y-Yamcha? Is that you?" weakly said Chiaotzu, his voice hold question. "Yeah, it's me. Your one brave little guy, you know that?" said Yamcha with a smile and Chiaotzu acknowledged it with nod accompanied with a smile before passing out. It was then that Tien weakly lifted himself up somewhat. "Glad you could make it Yamcha. But be careful, these guys are tough." warned Tien and Yamcha acknowledged with a serious looking nod of the head.

Yamcha stood back up and began walking back to the position he had held previously. "Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon." taunted Medamatcha as he made his way. "You guys are gonna pay for what you did." grimly said Yamcha as he got back into the stance he'd held previously. "Hi hi hi hi! Hear that Angeela? He says he's going to make us pay. He's some comedian, hi hi hi hi!" moked Medamatcha, apparently finding it laughable that he could hurt them. "Any more strong words you'd like to throw at us, little man?" mocked the handsome alien apparently called Angeela. "Words don't win battles." grimly said Yamcha and if you knew Yamcha that meant that he was so mad that he wasn't going to bother with boasts. "SO TRUE!" yelled out Medamatcha as he and Angeela charged simultaniously in a double enveloppment move with Yamcha square in the middle. The move was easy to see coming and with a split second's reaction with speed he didn't know he'd had, Yamcha flipped over the speeding Medamatcha and catching his head with his feet before completing his flip and sending the green little alien creature crashing into the crab-like machine behind him. Yamcha returned to his Wolf Fang stance and stood there, boring holes in Angeela's eyes with his stare. Meantime Lord Slug was watching him in his ship through his holographic video. "Well well, what have we here?" said the now somewhat concerned Slug.

It was then that Medamatcha emerged from the rubble of his crash. "My stars... You fool! My babies are gonna love you!" angrily shouted Medamatcha. "Hey, let me have some of the fun. Hahah!" said Angeela as he then raised his arms into the air before shooting them down into the ground where they stretched and emerged at Yamcha's feet where they grabbed them. This act surprised Yamcha and unerved him greatly as he tried to struggle his feet out. "I've got him Medamatcha! Let the Medas go! Now!" instructed Angeela as Medamatcha once again did the handsigns and the four little green creatures once again emerged, only more rapidly this time. Yamcha saw them coming and was both unerved and a little freaked out by their appearance but just knew that he shouldn't let them touch him. Just as those little creatures were about to touch him and get a grip, Yamcha emitted a massive burst of yellow energy from his body that fried those little suckers to cinders. "My babies... You monster!" cried Medamatcha as he then leaped into the air above and behind Yamcha with his mouth open showing his fangs slobbering as if like a vampire craving for blood as he was ready to take a bite out of Yamcha to get revenge for his fallen "babies". But Yamcha sensed the attatck coming and as Medamatcha got over his head he buried one punch straight into the green alien's gut that took him out and sent him vertically into the air. "Medamatcha... You! You're dead!" yelled Angeela as he then launched a mouthblast at Yamcha but Yamcha was ready as he used both hands to send the blast right back into the light blue skinned alien's mouth and killing him instantly. But then the limp body of Medamatcha fell down from above and landed with a thump right behind Yamcha who them flashed a sparkling white smile. This act of power and skill terrified the army of men surrounding Yamcha and Krillin, forcing them to turn tail and run back cowardly back inside the ship.

"Wow! Yamcha that was amazing! I never knew you had this much power. Where did that come from?" askd a wide eyed Krillin who had been forced to watch all this. Yamcha looked down at his hands in wonder as he too couldn't figure it out as he had just fought with speed and skill he hadn't had before. "I don't know Krillin... I just know that for some reason I'm suddenly stonger than I was before. Heh, maybe it's the new calisthenics workout training I've been doing. All I know is that I like it." said Yamcha as he gave a thumbs up. "Heh heh! Yeah right, but it seems like it's over." said Krillin jovially as they watched the last of the frightened soldiers get up the ramp of the ship before an explosion came out from inside the ship and decimated the men packed inside. Yamcha and Krillin covered their faces with their forearms to cover themselves from the wind of the explosion and stood back and wondered what had happened.

"Nyarrgh! It's impossible to find good help these days." said Lord Slug as he emerged in the doorway, apparently obvious that he had caused the explosion to his men. "If you've come to apply for the soldier jobs, use the side entrance." sarcastically joked Slug as he looked down at the two warriors at his figurative doorstep. "Thanks, but no thanks. We're both self-employed." shot back Yamcha in a reply to his bad joke but with both him and Krillin keeping their faces serious and intense. "Oh, I see? Well I've already staked my claim here so don't interfere." said Slug with a look that was the picture of confidence. 'Wow, what an energy this guy has! It's so different from anything I've felt before. We're talking serious power man!' nervously thought Yamcha in his head. "Man, this bozo's askin for it. Relax, I got this one." said an overconfident Krillin, after having witnessed Yamcha's dealings with the other guys Krillin was lulled into a false sense of security that left him underestimating his opponents and so he leaped up directly at Lord Slug. "No! Krillin WAIT!" screamed Yamcha trying to warn him about the dangers he was flying into but it was too late. Krillin was simply backhanded away like an annoying fly by Slug. "Heeee's all yours Yamchaaaaaaa!" exclaimed Krillin as he went sailing through the air and landed all the way back to the buildings in the back.

"Krillin!" exclaimed Yamcha before turning towards Slug and leaping after him, giving chase to him as Slug leaped away into the air as if mocking him in a game of cat and mouse. However, Yamcha launched a one handed kamehameha blast at Slug from where he'd landed on Slug's former position. But Slug merrily and easily blocked the blast with an invisible shield of energy and chuckling at the effort. "Wolf Fang Fist!" shouted Yamcha as he leaped up in pursuit of his opponent to try to unleash his oldest and most treasured signature move but he only got embroiled in a fast paced struggle which Slug matched him move for move quite easily. Finally Slug caught him with both hands with Yamcha trying with effort to push on through but to no avail. "Is that all you've got?" taunted Slug as he then pulled Yamcha into kneeing him in the gut and then hammering him in the back with double fists that sent the proud Earth warrior crashing straight into the paved ground below. Slug casually landed next to where Yamcha had crashed with he feet sticking out of the earth. "Yesterday you might have had a chance. But now thanks to reading that little clown guy's mind I now know every one of your moves before you even make them!" said Slug, taunting him as he picked up the upside down Yamcha by his left foot and then tossed him over. Yamcha went through the broken down truck and into the same clothing shop from earlier. Slug began to gingerly walk over to where Yamcha lay, like a predator stalking his prey.

Yamcha managed to get back up but he was drooping his arms low in front of him as he was tired and trying to catch his breath. 'Man! What now? What am I going to do? None of my techniques are working on this guy. He's two steps ahead of everything I do... He's picking me apart.' thought Yamcha despairingly as he watched Slug walked leasurely towards him. "How much longer can you last?" taunted Slug once more as he unleashed yellow eye beams that Yamcha barely managed to lunge out of the way. Yamcha managed to roll back into a standing position in the middle of the street which was brightly coloured with lots of lights and signs. 'How do I stop someone that knows every move I make before I even make it?' Yamcha asked himself in his mind as he stood there panting in the middle of the street with his back up against the preverbial wall and with seemingly no way out.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** So Yamcha is stepping into the role of Goku in this fic. I hope you find that I've effectively used the characters and modified the choreography effectively for Yamcha to work in.**


	5. Ch 5:A New Hero is Born!

**Chapter 5**

_**:Yamcha Transforms**_

_**:A New Hero Is Born**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Yamcha just stood there in the middle of the ruined street panting and looking unwaveringly determined but desperate as he watched his adversary Lord Slug came leisurely walking at him. The mighty evil lord came walking straight through a concrete pillar which didn't even slow him down or stagger him in the slightest. 'This guy is too much! But I can't give up. This guy has to be stopped NOW!' thought Yamcha in his head as Slug approached and as he finished his thoughts Yamcha yelled with all his might as he let loose a punch with all his strength. The punch connected dead on with Slug's right cheek but the vile villain just chuckled as he wasn't even hurt. "Now... that wasn't NICE!" mockingly taunted Slug as he lazily back-handed a stunned Yamcha into a display window nextdoor. Slug then grabbed Yamcha by the cuff of his shirt and brought him back outside to deliver more punishment.

Lord Slug just continued to lay a beating on Yamcha, sending punch after punch into the Earth born warrior as he just taunted and toyed with him accross the street. Finally Yamcha was torn away from Slug's grasp as the last punch Slug had thrown forced Yamcha's shirt to rip apart from his body. A piece of shirt was left in Slug's hand and he casually threw it way as he continued to go where Yamcha had landed away from him to continue his beating. Yamcha now lay there with his muscled chest lay open to the world all bruised up and battered. 'I can't give up, everyone's counting on me this time. Krillin, Chiaotzu, and even Tien are all depending on me. Please hang in there guys. I need some of your energy. If there's anything left to give then I need it now! This is our last chance!' thought Yamcha in his head as he thought about his freezing comrades and asking them telepathically for them to lend him energy like they would do for Goku. ~*I'm afraid they have nothing left to give Yamcha.*~ telepathically said King Kai as he had been watching the situation develop from Otherworld with great concern.

It was then that Lord Slug walked over to where Yamcha stood with his arms drooped. "Gee golly I'm bored, it's time for you to die." casually said Slug as he came up to Yamcha. Yamcha didn't speak up nor even move in resistance as he kept his head lowered as it seemed that it was all sinking in and that there was nothing he could do. Slug took it as a sign that he was ready for the end and gladly obliged as he then reared up a powerful "superman" punch screaming out as he went to deliver what was supposed to be the coup-de-gras but it was not to be. Somehow the punch was caught and a strange steam-like energy seemed to be seeping out of his body like slender smoke. Yamcha then lifted his head to reveal that his eyes were now totally white without pupils and then in a flash an intense yellow aura enveloped him and causing his long black hair to lift upwards by some unseen wind and because of the yellow aura they took on the appearance of a more auburn type color. Glass windows and burning lights broke around them due to the power the mysterious new power was emitting, showering the two fighters with shards of glass.

"WHAAAAAT!? NO WAY!" screamed Slug in surprise at this sudden transformation in his opponent happened before his very eyes. Yamcha then broke Slug's hand by pushing forward with his increased strength until he folded Slug's fist. Lord Slug screamed in pain as he fell to his knees clutching his broken hand which was smoldered with the yellow aura which stuck to his hand like burning fire. To ad further injury Yamcha fiercely charged forward to deliver a devastating punch to the jaw that knocked over Lord Slug into the concrete ground which cracked on impact. Slug could only look on in fear at this new power that had been unwittingly unleashed as residue of the fierce yellow aura clung to his cheek as if he was punched by a burning flame. "But he was already beaten! How could this be!?" exclaimed Slug as he watched his opponent continue to flare his aura and making loose pieces of concrete rise up in the air.

After a few more seconds of flaring his raging energy, Yamcha charged again and this time he flew in and kicked him into a neighboring building. Lord Slug quickly leaped into the air through the roof but only for Yamcha to leap up in pursuit screaming his head off. ~*Wow! My gosh, what a change! This is never happened before? Dwaaaaah! Wait is it the legend? Yamcha almost looks like he's transformed into a Super Saiyan! But that can't be?*~ exclaimed King Kai as he watched Yamcha deliver repeated attacks in the air before caping it off with a double ax-hammer blow to the back which sent Lord Slug crashing through the roof of another building. Slug came out the other end into the streets. "My word he's mad! What got into to him?" exclaimed Slug as he got back up. Yamcha sent several blasts of yellow energy plowing into the ground before Slug and forcing him to cover his face with his one good hand and not see Yamcha arrive hovering in front of him before Yamcha tackled him through another building the street across.

"Heheheh, you're full of surprises. You've even managed to wreck a perfectly good arm." mocked Slug as he suddely tore off his broken arm which was broken at the start Yamcha's counter-attack. The move shocked Yamcha so much that he gasped and regained his rational mind but in so doing he began to loose his new transformation. "Huh? What-the?" exclaimed Yamcha as his eyes returned to normal. Slug then screamed in concentration as his arm regrew in an instant and revealing it to be a Namekian arm. "Wow! There's no way!" once again exclaimed Yamcha as his aura died down for good and he was back to normal. Slug then removed his long sleeve on the other arm and his helmet to reveal that he was in fact a Namekian with a scar on his right eye and startled Yamcha.

"You're a..." Yamcha was about to say but was he cut off as Slug began to power up and cause the ground to quake. Then, much to Yamcha's horror Lord Slug began to grow in size. ~*Yamcha beware!*~ cried King Kai telepathically as a warning. "Yeah, I guess so." replied Yamcha as he continued to watch Lord Slug grow in size and even break an overhead neon sign. ~*It's even worse then it appears.*~ warned King Kai. "What!? You have got to be kidding!" exclaimed Yamcha. ~*No, Slug is one of the ancient Nameks who discovered the key to unlocking a higher power within. They were known as Super Nameks, but they became intoxicated by their new powers and began to misuse it. But with the power of the Dragonballs however, the people of Namek were able to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good. But however this Lord Slug was the last surviver of this lost tribe of Super Nameks and he came back as an old man with an army from Planet Slug to Planet Namek for revenge and captured the Dragonballs to wish himself eternally young. But before he could make another wish a brave Namek warrior intervened and wished Lord Slug and his army away for good. He's now a nomad, a wandering wayfarer with no place to call home so he wrecks the homes of others. He lives in the darkness of his own greed, hatred and regret.*~ explained King Kai.

King Kai finished his telepathic explanation just as Lord Slug finished his growing transformation. "Ah! The view is much better up here with the skyscrapers." said Lord Slug in a much deeper voice with a few thundering chuckles and a wicked grin. Yamcha looked up in stunned disbelief at what he was facing. 'How can I compete with that?' asked Yamcha to himself in his head. "I must say I'm impressed. You are one of the few who've seen my true for and not run away." taunted Slug. "Look, I don't wanna hurt you." said Yamcha before he had to jump out of the way of Slug's giant foot. "What!? Hurt me?" yelled out incredulously Lord Slug as he began trying to squash Yamcha. He then had to start searching for Yamcha who was now trying to hide amongst the buildings. "YOU CAN'T HURT LORD SLUG!" thundered Slug as he took a swipe at one building which just missed were Yamcha was hiding behind a wall. A second punch hit were Yamcha was hiding but Yamcha managed to leap out of the way at the last second. While leaping away to another location, Yamcha did a quick harassing attack that hit Lord Slug behind the shoulder that didn't even hurt Lord Slug and then disappeared behind one of the the buildings like a guerilla fighter. Slug looked back only to see nothing but buildings in what was now becoming a game of hide-and-go-seek.

"Aaaah! Looks like somebody's out of breath." mocked Slug and Yamcha was indeed out of breath as he was panting behind the wall he was hiding behind. But then a giant green hand came through the wall behind him and forcing Yamcha to run away but then another fist came down on him from above which sent Yamcha down into an underground highway. Just as Yamcha tried getting back up to recover another hand came through the wall to grab him which Yamcha barely had the time to see coming and stay ahead of it. The hand came crashing up from the underground to the streets above with Yamcha just ahead of it. When Yamcha landed and got back to his feet he found that there was nothing there anymore. "Aw Man! Great, now where'd he go? How could a guy that big be hiding?" exclaimed Yamcha as he tensely looked around in all directions and trying to sense his enemy's location. He finally was about to blast the ground where he thought his opponent was coming from but he was wrong as a giant hand came from the building behind him. Yamcha barely leaped out of the way and tried running in the opposite direction but another hand barred his way and then Slug's head came through in buildings in between. "Peeeeaaaak-a-booooooo... Whaahahahahah!" mocked Slug, laughing as his massive face was right in front Yamcha and unerving him greatly. Yamcha tried to fire off a Kamehameha point blank right in Lord Slug's teeth, but the oversized villain was even faster on the draw as he just sent a massive breath blast right in Yamcha's face before he could do anything.

The breath blast created a massive explosion that left nothing but leveled ground and rubble in the center of the city. "What a feisty little guy. Heheheheh... He's gone." chuckled Slug as he towered over the destroyed area and thinking that he'd finally destroyed his enemy. But then some smoke blew off to reveal a small patch of undamaged ground with Yamcha standing there with his forearms in an X position guarding his face. Yamcha raised his head up and smiled, having apparently successfully blocked at the last second and saving himself. "No, not quite..." taunted Yamcha. "Why you!" angrily yelled Slug as he sent his right arm shooting forward in extending to grab Yamcha but Yamcha leaped over it and landed on the arm itself before running along the arm to deliver a strong blast right to Lord Slug's face. The blast knocked Slug right down to the ground on his back. But just as it looked like he was knocked out Slug's face sprang back to life and sent eye beams right to were Yamcha was sailing through the air and forced him to dodge but in avoiding the beams he could not maneuver to avoid Slug's second arm which extended and finally caught Yamcha within its grasp. Slug then retracted both his arms one after the other placing Yamcha in front of him. It was then with great delight that he began to squeeze with both hands and making Yamcha scream in painful agony. "Yamchaaaaa! Noooo!" screamed out Tien, not able to watch his friend suffer as he tried lifting himself up with his elbows.

Slug continued to torture Yamcha while chuckling and taunting him. "What's the matter? Is it too much for you? Here little baby, I'll make it better. Huhuhuh." taunted Slug in mockful concern. "Hey! What's so funny?" said Tien who was now atop Slug's head and holding his antennae. "HUH?" exclaimed Slug as he looked up to find his new passenger. "Hey! Have you forgotten about me?" sarcastically asked Tien. "Fool! Stay out of this!" said Slug as he tried to shake off Tien by shaking his head but to no avail. Soon Slug threw away Yamcha and grabbed Tien placing him in the same position Yamcha was just in. "You die first. How's that sound? Huh? What are you laughing about?" asked a confused Slug as Tien mysteriously chuckled despite the position he was in. "CHIAOTZU NOOOOWWWW! LIKE WE PLANNED!" shouted Tien and just then Chiaotzu began to whistle. "Hey!? What's that? What's that sound!?" questioned Slug as pretty soon he was on his knees and writhing in pain. "Super Nameks have super ears!" explained Tien in a mockful tone. "You... You'll p-pay for this!" threatened Slug, but he was too paralysed from the pain in his ears to move. ~*Absolutely brilliant deducion Tien! Nameks have acute hearing. So a frequency of sound that would be painful to a normal Namek must be absolutely unbareable to a giant like Slug who has Ear Drums the size of trashcans.*~ summarised King Kai telepathically from his vantage point in otherworld.

"Yamcha! Hurry! This is our chance!" shouted out Tien as he reached out for Yamcha's hand who still aly unconscious nearby all the while dragging Slug's enormous hand with him. Pretty soon Tien finally managed to make contact and transfered his power into Yamcha. "Tien!" exclaimed Yamcha as he came to. "No more sleeping.. on.. the... job..." jockingly said Tien as he then finally passed out. "Tien! Thanks old buddy, you loaned me your power, thanks. I know what to do." said Yamcha.

Just then Slug managed to get back up and blast away at Chiaotzu whom he barely missed and instead hit part of his own ship. "It stopped... at last..." said a relieved Slug but only to turn around to find Yamcha standing before him. "You again!? But how?" questioned a surprised Slug. "KAIOKEN!" shouted Yamcha as he familiar red aura appeared around him. Yamcha had been trained by King Kai to try to harness the attack while he was training under him but for some reason neither he nor Tien were ever able to master it. But now for some reason, either the combination with Tien's part of the training that was now in him or for some other reason he was now able to do it. The Kaioken aura expanded to a size rivalling Slug himself and Slug then saw giant sized images of both Tien and Yamcha inside it. "You!? It's you! You're in him!" exclaimed Slug as he back footed in fear as then Yamcha used the new power to run right through Slug's chest and sending the giant tumbling into his own spaceship and destroying it utterly.

"Yeah, alright we did it! We won!" exclaimed Yamcha as he floated while overseeing the exploding spaceship. The other heroes on the ground all cheered in their own special way. "Good, now there's just the nasty little business of these clouds." said Yamcha as he looked up and flew straight up to the clouds. But then a long green arm extended from the smoke of the burning spaceship and grabbed Yamcha's leg. It soon revealed a torn and tattered but still alive Slug attached to it and he followed Yamcha into the clouds. A few lights and an explosion riddled the clouds and soon Yamcha emerged above the clouds and free of his passenger. "Ahhhhh! It feels great to feel the Sun again." said Yamcha as he flug his arms to the sky as he rejuvenated himself with the Sun's warmth and gathered precious energy from it. Slug then burst forth from under the cloud cover and desperately charged head long towards Yamcha. "SUPER SPIRIT BALL!" called out Yamcha as a golden ball of energy about the same size as a normal Spirit Bomb emerged from his left hand and Yamcha threw it to a surprised Lord Slug who was sent right into his cloud making device and was destroyed along with it in a great big explosion. The dark freezing clouds soon disappeared from all around the world and the Earth was saved once again.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** So Yamcha now has pseudo Super Saiyan powers thanks to Goku's DNA and now he's powered up with an added touch of having some of Goku's pre-Super Saiyan powers. I hope you liked that little touch. That and plus the background story of having Elder Moori pulling an Oolong on Slug back when he was young. That's the way that Slug in my story is eternally young while being driven from Namek. I suppose that would be what makes his early career in the Nameks eyes. I hope you liked that touch.**


	6. Ch 6: Epilogue

**Chapter 6**

_**:Epilogue**_

_**:Aftermath of the Battle**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Yamcha stood on a cliff-side overlooking the beautiful nearby countryside looking up at the bright clear sky and reflecting on his victory over the Super Namekian Lord Slug. ~*Well done everyone and especially you Yamcha. It seems that you're the one who pulled out the rabbit out of the hat this time. But still, I wonder what that strange power that appeared was. Or why he was suddenly able to do the Kaioken attack when before he couldn't. In fact I'm pretty sure it's impossible for a normal human body to handle the technique. Could Yamcha possibly have Saiyan blood too? ...Anyway, I'm sure we'll soon find out anyway, but for now job well done Yamcha.*~ summarised King Kai as he then went to turning his attention to other events happening simultaniously on New Planet Vegeta.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was continuing to stare up at the sky in reflecting. Even though for once he had been the one to save the Earth from a great evil and not Goku or even one of the Saiyans and one would think that due to his character he would be the first one to celebrate or either that or playing up the fact to himself to boost his own ego. But no, Yamcha's mind was too preoccupied with his mysterious performance to even think about celebrating. 'Man! I wonder what that was all about? It was weird the way I was able to do all those moves and how my normal power level was increased. I also know for sure that I couldn't do the Kaioken attack before but somehow I was able to do it and do it so easily. And I don't even know what that other strange power was. Maybe the Doc can help me? Yeah, I'll have the Doc run some tests and find out what's going on with me. But anyway, for right now I've got some celebrating to do.' thought Yamcha as he smiled and then turned to find the battered but smiling faces of his friends Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin smiling back at him to acclamate him on his victory and Yamcha needed little more incentive to go join them.

A few days later, Yamcha was back at the Capsule Corp. infirmary awaiting for his test results. Finally Dr. Briefs arrived through the door with his clipboard in hand. "Well Doc, what's the verdict?" hesitantly asked Yamcha. "Well my boy, it seems that my tests have revealed some rather interesting results." said Dr. Briefs in his usual chipper mood delivery. "Well? It's not anything bad is it?" asked a rather nervous Yamcha who looked to be on edge. "Well, I guess it depends on the way you look at it." said Dr. Briefs as he then put up his clipboard on the wall for display. "Well, what is it then?" asked a now anxious and curious Yamcha, wondering what it could be. "It seems that my new battery of tests have revealed that you have partial Saiyan blood in your system." explained Dr. Briefs as he pointed out the statistics on his board. "But how could that be? How could it have gotten there and what does it have to do with me being able to do the Kaioken attack and all those other things I did?" asked a now very confused Yamcha.

"Well, I may have an answer to your problem. It seems that that's not normal Saiyan blood you're carrying but Goku's blood." said Dr. Briefs. "What!?" exclaimed a now even more astonished Yamcha. "Not only that, but the blood has been mixed in with some other chemicals as well. And I'm afraid I recognize those chemicals all too well. It seems that they come from my experimental hair care product that I tested out on you during your accident a few days ago. It seems that somehow the product was absorbed into your body somewhere during the accident and the Saiyan blood from Goku that I used in the formula intergrated into your system. This might explain why you were able to perform Goku's Kaioken attack due to the fact that you inheritated some of his ability when you inheritated his DNA. It might also explain that strange new Super Saiyan-like power you told me about. Since the Saiyan DNA you have has been partially transfigured due to it's mixture with other chemicals it might have produced a somewhat alternated version of the Super Saiyan transformation. Or it could be that the conflict between your Saiyan blood and your pure Human physiology have created a new hybrid form of the Super Saiyan tansformation. Or it could possibly be a combination of both. All I know is that because of your accident you now have these new powers to go along with your already formidable ones." finished Dr. Briefs, finally explaining his new abilities.

Yamcha looked down at his left hand as he then opened and closed it as he realised and now felt the new power he now had. "So that's it huh? Well it looks like I owe you a thank you Doc. Because it seems that that explosion from your little experiment has breathed some new life into this old wolf. No more being the "first guy to be killed off" for me, but a real fighter who can stand up on his own on the battlefield and really make a difference. Maybe even give Goku and the other guys a litle run for their money." now I can be of real use Yamcha proudly boasted as he brought his right hand about level with his shoulder and closed his fist in a visual display of empowerment. "Yes... Well, I'm very glad you see it that way my boy, but I must warn you that we still don't know the exact nature of your new powers." concernedly advised Dr. Briefs. "Huh?" Yamcha looked back with question. "We don't know if your powers are indeed permanent or if they're not then for how long they will last. It could be that they're directly tied to your Saiyan blood and that the more you use your powers the more you'll use up the blood and they'll grow weaker by direct proportion. Or it could be that they'll simply just fade away over time. But then again it could be that they'll grow stronger over time and they'll never be gone. Anyway, all I'm saying is that your powers are an untested variable and you should be careful how you use them." Dr. Briefs warned in his explanation. Yamcha once again looked down at his lowered left hand and opened and closed it in looking at his new power. "So these powers might come with a time limit huh? Is that it? Well no problem! Having these powers for even a little while is still better than never having them at all. Nyaeye... just hope that it doesn't affect my hair!" said Yamcha, nervously at the end while looking up anxiously at his hair and then walking out the door while staying in that pose.

Over the next few weeks the people on the east side of the planet who were mostly affected by the near planetary collision began to rebuild their destroyed homes and shattered cities. But stories began to circle through about the '"Golden Flamed Hero" who saved the world from an alien takeover from some of the surviving witnesses of East City. But the general public at large from the rest of the world refused to believe such a wild and fansiful story and chose to believe that it was nothing more than an astronomical event and that the dark freezing clouds that covered the globe were just a byproduct of the near-cataclysmic event. But to those of East City, they would always know the truth and forever honor the memory of the great "Golden Flamed Hero" who saved their lives.

About a month after the battle with Lord Slug, Goku returned back to Earth and to the land of the living along with all the others from their adventures in space. But when they came back Yamcha chose not to tell them about what happened. He wanted to keep his new powers along with it's true nature a secret from Goku and the others at least until he felt ready to tell them. Dr. Briefs also decided to respect Yamcha's wish's and let the whole affair fall under the premise of doctor patient confidenciality. Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin also decided to follow Yamcha's lead and keep the whole affair under their hats even though they themselves were still in the dark about the true nature of Yamcha's powers since he didn't tell them and none of them were able to really get a good look at him at that point during the battle since they were all mostly knocked out at the time. But none the less they kept the secret and life returned to normal for the Z-Fighters.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Okay, so Yamcha's now saved the world for once while the other heroes were gone and now he's some big underground cult hero and he's powered up thanks to some of Goku's own DNA. That'll play into things later on. Now I **_**know**_** that the whole shampoo DNA thing is a bit of a stretch, even by DBZ standards, but I don't think that it's not **_**so **__**much**_** of a stretch compared to some **_**other**_** things that we've seen happen in the series. But anyway I hope you liked my sidestory about how Yamcha saved the world.**


End file.
